


A Monkey in an Inaccurate Pirate Movie

by livelaughlove



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, I originally wrote this a long time ago, Pirates of the Caribbean reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodgins and Angela have a brainwave but Booth doesn't particularly like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monkey in an Inaccurate Pirate Movie

Jack and Angela stood behind Jack's desk in the lab watching Bones and Booth through the office door. Angela was dissecting every move and posture but both could clearly see that Booth was trying to convince Bones of something. Angela pointed out that whenever Booth gave Bones a certain smile, he was trying to suck up to her. As Booth gave said smile, Jack suddenly frowned, narrowed his eyes and cocked his head.

"What is it?" whispered Angela, breaking off to watch him. By now, she knew what it looked like when a squint was concentrating on something.

"Booth's grin reminds me of something. Can't remember what exactly," he murmured. Angela could almost see the wheels turning in his brain. As Bones stormed out of her office looking annoyed, both hurried to look busy and Angela forgot about the conversation.

It came as a shock, then, when Jack burst into her office several hours later shouting, "I've got it!"

She stared at him, confused, "Got what?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "What Booth's grin reminded me of. It's that monkey from Pirates of the Caribbean movie!"

"What?" Angela repeated again.

Jack looked slightly downcast, "You've seen it right? You know the monkey that keeps stealing the medallion and pops up at random times all scary and skeleton-y."

"I know what you mean; I just can't see the resemblance."

"It's only in this one scene. I can't explain. I'll bring the movie in tomorrow and show you."

~o~

The next day, Angela was ready with her computer when Jack bounded into her office. He slipped in the DVD and skipped to a part just at the end of the major ship battle. They watched as Jack Sparrow chased the monkey 'Jack' across a fallen mast and Hodgins pointed to the screen,

"Watch the monkey." He paused it just as Barbossa thanked the monkey and it grinned.

Angela stared, "Oh my God. You're right – he grins just like the monkey." She broke into laughter. Jack grinned too and shut the screen on the movie.

~o~ Two days later:

"Bones, do you have any idea why Hodgins and Angela keep giggling every time they look at me?"

"Something about you and a monkey in an inaccurate pirate movie."

"I don't think I even want to know."

"You don't." Booth turned around to see Zach standing in the open doorway with a file in his hand. "Hodgins explained it to me. They think you sometimes smile just like this monkey does in one of the inaccurate pirate movies."

Booth sighed and bellowed out the open door, "IF THE SQUINTS CAN'T BE NICE TO ME, I WON'T BE NICE TO THE SQUINTS!"

Hodgins and Angela heard him from their stations in the lab. After exchanging guilty looks, they retreated to the relative safety of the fragile instruments and bones, where they knew Booth wouldn't dare go for fear of the wrath of Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was watching one of the early episodes. Booth sometimes gives this grin that completely reminds me of that monkey in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Anyone agree with me? Or know what I'm talking about? This takes place somewhere during the first 3 seasons. Sorry if it's pretty bad. This was one of the first fics I ever wrote.


End file.
